


3 letters and 1 respond

by Astasiastark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Multivers marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Community: Multiverse Stony, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasiastark/pseuds/Astasiastark
Summary: Steven rogers is not captain America . he's an art teacher at a private school..  But tony stark is till Iron man.Steve rogers lost his parents at 25 and now with 26 he live in a apartment in New York right on front of the stark tower.But he never heard about Tony stark.SoWhen one day Sam came over for there movie weekends... He per accident found a picture from Tony and fall in love at first sight...Somehow he decided to write tony a letter... And then another one... And then the last one... And then he decided not to write anything more... And then one day... A call changed his life completely... Again...NO beta reading and English is a mess I'm sorry 😭😭😭 but I hope you Still enjoy it a little and at the end of the story maybe I will lift up a secret behind this fanfic 🙈❤️





	3 letters and 1 respond

**Author's Note:**

> First of all Jesus please can someone help me with the tags 😭😭😭 simpel no tags I wanted to use was available.... I'm in a rage.... And no Fandom I wanted and i don't know why and omg for God's sake it's 1\? Chapters what's wrong with this edit 😭😭 I feel you Steve so much 😭

Steve rogers was a complete idiot.  
That's it.  
Maybe he must leaving the town... Or the country depend on...  
... Depending on how much Tony stark would hate him.... 

At the beginning everything was so easy... when things start to get that complicated?? 

... He close his eyes... This damn letter... It was.. What? 7 month ago and now, right now when Steve was about to give up this whole thing, Tony stark himself called him... 

He remembered it very well, Sam came over to his house and they watched a movie, like they did very often the last weeks it was some kind of tradition that Sam came over to Steve's place every Friday and stayed for the whole weekend. 

And steve was thankful for that because it make his life a little bit better.  
Sam know Steve for more than a decade now there parents was best friends and Sam and him became best buddy's and after the death... Of both parents they cared even more for each other then before.  
So it was nice to have Sam around him because since this accident Steve really was not social at all. He cut all of his contacts and even Bucky, his on and off partner, was on his blacklist now. He don't wanted to see anyone. And he barley goes out.  
When he needed something he always was in a rush, headphones on, just I case someone would like to ask him how he was.  
Steve would anyway but on his fake smile and pretend to be good. But he dont wanted to talk with anyone so better to pretend he was in a hurry then go have a short smalltalk. 

His life changed so fast... One year before he was living in a house with his family even when he already should be moved out at his age of 26 he don't wanted. He had his own room and he loved to be around his family. He had a lot of friends and he had bucky. He was happy. Steve was about to start his job as a art teacher soon, he's luck was that he was so good that he dont even needed to finish his art school for that because the director of this private school was so improved by his Talend that he offered him a job who he couldn't say no to. 

The salary was high and the school was well know for one of the best in his town. He had everything and then one night Sam came over, he was 3 years younger than Steve but he loved him like a brother, they wanted to go out and both of there parent's was anyway away for the weekend they wanted to take a short trip to Las Vegas and all of them was so thrilled for it.  
So when Sam arrived Steve parents was In a rush. His mum figured some papers under her arms and his dad had way to much bags for this short trip. 

He remembered how his mother told him not to burn the house down while they was away because she knewed her sons not avaliable cooking talent and his dad offered him some money and told him he would be fine with everything just Steve should promise him never to married a women who will take 7 bags for a 2 day trip, and his mum just laughted and told him that most of this things was present for his aunt in Las Vegas. 

And steve just rolled his eyes.. He was a damn adult and they treat him like a child. He kissed his mum and wished him a good time. And Mrs. Rogers showed to Sam and smiled and just said to him that he was thankful someone take a look over Steve while they was gone.. And then... They was gone... 

Sam and steve parents take the plane and... Both of them never saw there family's again..  
The plane crashed after 10 minutes due to some machines trouble, no one really figured it out until this day anyway,  
All of the 134 passengers died by the accident. 

And that was it...... 

Steve life never was like it was before. 

He first broke up with bucky. He simple just couldn't be around him anymore.  
And then he broke up with his friends. One by one.  
He simple didn't call them or texted them anymore.  
It was like they never was there before and it seemed like they don't cared either.  
And he was fine with this. He don't needed anyone.  
He never wanted.  
He simple couldn't handle someone around him to die again that he loved... 

So he sale his parents house and moved to a apartment I new york. He never bought any furniture and all His stuff was still unpacked. And he couldn't care Any less. 

The only thing he did was started the Job at the privat school as an art teacher.  
Not because of the money, because Steve's parents had male sure when they would pass away Steve would have enough money at his own.  
But because he loved art. For this he was still alive. 

He had depressions and he started to drink occasionally. But he never was drunk when he went to school.  
He loved his student be he made sure there was still this teacher student distant. No friendsships or mentor words. No need to know them more then he must. 

And there was Sam. Sam was like a bubblegum under his shoe. He was always there. And steve couldn't cut him off. And he don't even wanted kind of. Because Sam lost everything also he just dealed with it better then Steve... 

So Sam was a part of Steve live. And he was there for a movie night and then out of Norwhere Steve takes Sam's phone because a picture plopped up at his WhatsApp. 

“hey if this is bucky tell him I call him Later ok“  
. Sam called from the kitchen where he was tried to find some beer. 

Sam would never think bad about steve to read his messages because Steve did since always. First it was a joke but then it was some kind of manner that everytime when Sam leaves his phone near Steve and something plopped up as a message Steve would read it. 

Maybe because no one wrote Steve.  
And he missed this plop up and see that someone cares about him. 

“Yeah it's not buck its... Tasha... She sends a picture I guess from on if her friends “

Steve looked at the picture... Brown hair... A smile... OMG this smile.... And brown eyes so.... Deep brown eyes... He... Started to smile... Since ages... This guy on front of the display hit his heard.....

Just one second later he take the phone away. It was not he's business guys like that would never ever even give Steve a second look anyway..

He looked trough he's shoulder to Sam who smiled as he found the beer he searched for and headed back to steve

"seems my boyfriend foregt me"

He sat down next to steve and steve just rolled his eyes....  
Somewhere between his break up with bucky and he's moved in into his appartement Sam and bucky came together. Sam asked Steve 10000 times if it was OK and steve tells him 20000 times that he have his blessing. 

Bucky was there for Sam when Steve couldn't be.  
And steve was thankful for that. 

And he was OK. Sam deserved someone who was there for him and bucky deserved the world anyway.

Sam and steve just had one deal. Steve would never meet bucky. And Sam was OK with this.  
Steve just don't wanted some talk about the breakup and maybe when the time comes he would go and make it understand to his ex lover why he break up with him but until then he don't wanted to see him. 

“I just guess he's asleep at this time “ Steve laughed.  
“this guy.... I mean tasha send you this picture and I mean I'm just curious about ... You know him? "

And Sam looked at Steve and grinned while he take his phone  
“ooh I know this look Stevieboy someone gets your interest... Let's see who... “  
. Sam looked at the picture and then and steve and then back at this picture. And just to make sure he showed Steve the picture again... 

“this one? You mean this guy? “

Sam asked serious . 

And steve looked at the picture and then at the side and he don't know why but he blushed... Why the hell he blushed!!? 

“forget it I just was curious... “  
Steve graped his beer. 

Sam laughted lovely of course he knew who this guy was... It was stark. Tony stark. Who on this damn world couldn't not regonice him?.  
Sam looked at his best friend and he saw something he didn't see a lot of month there... A smile... A shy smile... And eyes bright... 

“yes I know him... He's a business man his name is tony"

... Steve just looked at his beer 

"aha....tony....and...is he a friend of her or? "

Sam take the phone down and looked at steve 

" Steve that's because you are cutting yourself out of the world damn... It's tony stark. You can see his tower from your damn window.... He's the owner of stark industry. He's a fucking billionaire. tasha need some research for his new article that's why he send me that picture. ".. 

Steve take his beer down.  
" ok sorry I dont know every billionaire at this planet Jesus "... 

He don't liked it that Sam makes a joke at him all the time when something new happens in new york or when Steve don't know every celebrity... Steve was simple not interested in those things that's all. 

He stand up for some dvds because he's TV has no cable, he don't cared also for news or stuff like that If he wanted to watch some movie he had enough dvds here. 

But he couldn't swip away Tony's face. He so of course many beautiful people in his life but this face was... There was so much behind this face... He knew it.. And damn he wanted to draw Tony... And to know all about him....... 

//ok STOP right now!!! You will not have a first sight crush with someone you not even meet damn// .. 

"Steve... STEVE? "

Steve suddenly turned back to sam

" finally earth has you back... Look "he showed to his phone" I'm sorry buddy... But bucky he. Just wrote me... Have some trouble and he sorta needs me and I know this is our weekend and all but. " Sam bits his lips he knew Steve needed this weekends with him but bucky needed him also and... Damn why must be everything so complicated.... 

Steve just smiled gentle at him" go... I know that bucky can be like a toddler when he needs someone to get him out trouble.. " he remembered very well... 

" go.. Next weekend is right around the corner we see us then don't worry ok".. 

Sam huged him and told him about that he would made it up to him next weekend and in a blink he taked his stuff and close the door. 

And steve was alone... Again... It was fine.. Being alone wasn't such a hard thing... 

"Tony... "... 

" FUCK.... OK I will find out about this damn Tony and then I will find out that he is kind of person I will never like anyway "

He taked his jacket and his keys and just goes out of his apartment.. He took just a cup of minutes when he arrived the libery where he always did some research about things in the computers there.

After he find some free seat he opened googel and typed Tony stark into it... 

And... Jesus christ it seemed this man owned the internet there where more then 100 sizes and thousand of pictures of him...ok...ok calm down... Wiki him... 

And there it was... Tony stark 38 years old... Billionere owner of stark industries... Well know as a playboy and.... There it was... Playboy... Kind of guys he don't like anyway but he couldn't turn his eyes away from the page... Well know also as iron man... Iron man? Steve hear something in his ears ring... Wasn't there something one year before...? He could just remember a little about iron man who safed a bunch of people.... But that couldn't be the same man... Well anyway... He read more and then he stopped there was a address.... For business stuff and kind of.... He didn't know why he wrote this address down at his block... He just did it. And close the page. 

When he was leaving he watched the tower in front of him..... Stark tower... Why he never even regonised it at the first place?.... He thought about what to do next and desited to take a sit in the cafe with a look at the tower.


End file.
